


QnA with boyfriend?

by yoongshizi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Architecture Jeno, Boyfriends, Donghyuck is sassy, Fluff, Jeno is that whipped loving boyfriend, M/M, Sexual Jokes, Youtuber Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongshizi/pseuds/yoongshizi
Summary: All time favorite youtuber Fullsun aka Lee Donghyuck decided to drag his boyfriend to film a QnA video about their relationship.





	QnA with boyfriend?

"Hello guys! Welcome to another video from your one and only sunshine, fullsun! How are you doing Sunflowers? I hope all of you are doing well."

Haechan adjust the camera slightly before smiling again.

"What do you think we're going to do today hm? As you can see from the title, yes I'm going to do a QnA video with my boyfriend! Well he's not here right now since he's fixing something in the kitchen. Some of you might have spot him in my other videos when he kept on walking even when I told him not to. Anyways, here he comes! Drum roll pleaseeeee!"

The said boyfriend walk into the living room while shaking his head at his youtuber boyfriend cuteness and settle beside him without forgetting to kiss his forehead which earn a punch from the youtuber. The guy with broad shoulders, muscular figure but a cute and soft eyesmile laugh. Haechan huff before continuing.

"I bet you girls are now oogling at my boyfriend, yes I know he's hot but-"

"I'm yours babe."

"Don't just cut me like that buba! He's right about that. Introduce yourself!"

"Hello everyone, I'm Lee Jeno. I hope all of you will treat me well."

"Mhm Sunflowers will! Thank you so much for dropping questions at my Instagram a week ago. Me and Jeno have chosen a few questions since most of them are repeated and similar."

"Yeah like the ones that ask who tops?"

Haechan blush before smacking the smirking Jeno.

"Shut up Jeno yah! That was supposed to be the last and surprise question! You ruin the fun. You seriously have no jam."

Jeno fake gasped and place his hand on his heart.

"You wounded me babe. I can't believe my soul mate will do that."

"Oh shh I speak the truth. Ok without wasting any more time, let's answer that question that you just blurted out."

Jeno went back to smirking evilly and wrap his arms around Haechan waist.  
"I think it's clear enough who tops. I mean isn't it?"

"Yah! I could top if I want."

"Nah babe, the only thing you top me at was Mario Kart. That's all."

"Mphm fine he's right. This question is too embarrassing! Moving on!"

Jeno laugh when he saw that Haechan's ears are starting to turn red. He nibble on Haechan's right ear which earn a whine from the smaller boy.

"Yahhhh we're on camera Jeno! Control your hormones!"

"Not when there's a adorable fluffy boy in front of me."

"And this adorable fluffy boy won't hesitate to punch you in the gut."

"Oo sassy."

"If you can't handle this sass, you can dream about touching this ass."

Jeno raise an eyebrow and grin widely.

"Didn't you just say the topic was embarrassing babe?"

"OKAY MOVING ON TO THE SECOND QUESTION. How long have we been dating?  Nono answer it!~"

"That's easy. In two months will be our fifth anniversary. We're both 23 this year. We started dating in college first year."

Haechan nod his head and peck Jeno's lips.

"Oh I forgot to mention! Jeno will be the one who's answering all the question and if he gets it correct, I'll give him a peck on the lips."

"Today is the greatest day of my entire 23 years of living."

Haechan roll his eyes playfully before going on to the next question.

"Third question! When and how did we met?"

"Easy! We met way back when both of us were 5. We're neighbors back then and Haechan just move into my neighbourhood. My mom and I introduced ourselves and that's how we became friends along with another five rowdy kids which you all should have seen in Haechan's instagram. Honestly I kinda know I'll click with Haechan from the start."

"Mhm we're childhood besties before we're boyfriends."

Jeno smile softly before pointing at his lips. Haechan pull down Jeno's neck to peck his lips since he's slight shorter.

"Next question, are we living together?"

"Hm I think it's quite clear that we're living together. I mean you guys have seen me around and this apartment is too big for one person to live in. We both decided to move in together after my parents left to live in Canada and I insisted to stay here for college."

"You're just worried I'll be interested in someone else."

Haechan smirk at Jeno who in returned smirk back.

"Well you aren't wrong babe but aren't you the one who is scared that I might find someone cuter, hotter and prettier? I remember you said that."

Haechan gasped and throw one of the pillows on the couch at Jeno's face who have good reflexes and managed to catch it. Haechan pout and turn away from Jeno who is laughing in the sideline. Jeno pull Haechan into his lap and peck the pouty lips.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Now give me my peck for answering the question correctly?"

"Nope! You peck me already. Moving on the last question. Do you guys ever think about getting married?"

"Well we did actually talked about this before. Korea haven't legalised this type of marriages so we thought of going somewhere else to get married but at the sametime, we don't need to be label to be together forever right? Me and Haechan are taking things slow with our relationship. Maybe in the future, we would never know. The only important thing is I have Haechan by my side and that's more than enough."

Haechan sniff and look up to smile at Jeno who's already looking down to smile at him. Haechan lean up and peck Jeno lips, he can feel his boyfriend smiling.

"You're so sappy Nono."

"You love me Chanie."

"I'm sorry Sunflowers if you cringe at us. We're a pda couple hehe. Now since we answered the most requested questions, there's a bonus question for Jeno! Jeno, what are you working as?"

"I'm a architecture under Neo Tech which is my cousin's company. I'm sure you guys have heard of it since its really popular. Haechan is more like a housewife and post YouTube videos but he also help me out with my work sometimes! I myself sometimes help Haechan edit his videos when he's busy with other stuffs like cooking."

"Mhm we're pretty much a domestic couple. That's all for today Sunflowers. Once again, thank you for watching this video. Do comment what other things me and Jeno can do together or questions that you're still curious to know. I'll try my best to answer all the inquiries. Bye bye!"

Haechan save the video before switching off the camera. He stretched his limbs before going back to settle between Jeno's arms. He snuggle up under Jeno's chin.

"You know about the marriage thing, you sure don't want to marry me buba?"

"Babe is not that I don't want too but I'm more comfortable marrying you here than any other places. Korea is where I met you. Korea is where I asked you out. This place have soo much meaning for the both of us."

Haechan giggled and hum.

"Nono, let's take it slow okay?"

"Of course Haechanie."

"Then... NO MAKEOUTS TODAY!"

Haechan quickly get up before running to their room.

"YAH LEE DONGHYUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this AU. It's my first time writing here at AO3. I normally write at Wattpad ><. Thank you for reading!


End file.
